The disclosure relates to thermal barrier coating systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to thermal barrier coating systems for gas turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,722 (the '722 patent) discloses a thermal barrier coating system comprising a YSZ base layer. Thereatop there may be several alternating layers of a molten silicate resistant material and YSZ. The molten silicate resistant material may comprise an oxide of a lanthanide.